Dangan Ronpa O5: Carnival of Despair Academy
by Sushii-Sushii
Summary: (SYOC closed) These are the voices of the forgotten students. The game of mutual killing that was never broadcasted. The Real First Mutual Killing.
1. Oc Application

****EDIT****

**This is not a first serve first serve basis. Animesworld and I shall pick Oc's that catch our attention or seem interesting. So please take your time in sending them.**

**As for when we'll stop receiving Oc's...uhhh I'll give it about a week or two. Just to be on the safe side I'll make the due date April 5th.**

**Also since this website doesn't do the copy-and-paste thing anymore I made an extra application on my deviantart account so that you can just copy and paste it. **

**Username: Rose396**

* * *

**Hey guys! Call me crazy but I-no, Animesworld and I have a story on the way (it was mostly his idea).**

**However before we can get this show on the road we need some victims-I mean, participants yes that's the word, for this SYOC story.**

**Just fill out the stuff down below and PM (private message) Animesworld or me and your Oc might get to attend Hope's Peak Academy!**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I'm aware Hope's Peak Academy doesn't give out Applications. This is merely to make the Oc form more interesting and fun for you guys. Please enjoy.)

Hope's Peak Academy Application

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Home to the brightest and best students across the globe. Here our goal is to raise hope for not only your child, but for our society as well. Our school offers the best resources to prepare your child for a future of success. To attend our prestigious school two acquirements are required:

Students must be attending or enrolling in high school.

Students must also be the best in their field of expertise.

No tuition fee is needed. Our school welcomes all students from any socioeconomic status.

Basic Information

Name (First/Last):

Talent (Title):

Gender:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Height:

Weight (optional):

Outer Appearance

Hair Color (Please include hairstyle):

Eye Color:

Clothes (please be descriptive!):

Other Information

Past (backstory):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Murderer or Victim:

Role in Trial:

* * *

**There are 16-well actually 12 spots available. AnimesWorld plans to include three of his Oc's and I'll have an Oc in the story.**

**Also, we will not accept any Oc Applications that has their character being SHSL Despair ****(Lets get creative with those Oc's!)**

**One more thing, I deeply apologize but my Oc will be the protagonist in this story-However, if I stumble across an Oc that really catches my attention then I'll make her (the protagonist will be a girl) the protagonist of the story.**

**Good Luck to everyone! :D**

1) AnimeWorld's Oc

2) AnimeWorld's Oc

3)AnimeWorld's Oc

4) Sushii-Sushii's Oc

5) N/A

6) N/A

7) N/A

8) N/A

9) N/A

10) N/A

11) N/A

12) N/A

13) N/A

14) N/A

15) N/A

16) N/A


	2. Prologue: (Ab)normal days (1)

**The words in brackets like [[this]] are the soundtrack to the story. Just type them in the Youtube bar, Dailymotion, or whatever site you use to watch videos. More information about the story is down at the bottom. Also, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Picking the students was pretty difficult, I didn't think we'd get so much! Anyways sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I promise for more longer and "despair-ing" chapters ahead!**

**READ IT ^^^**

* * *

[[Memories Starry Promenade]]

_There is this playground next to a large building._

_"Come on, lets play!"_

_On the playground are children playing._

_"I know! Lets play tag!"_

_Children of different ages._

_"One..."_

_Some are out and about._

_"Two..."_

_Others are more calm and relaxed._

_"Three!"_

_Then there is this girl._

_"Not it!"_

_Who watches from the inside the building. With eyes filled with sorrow._

[[Music Halts]]

_..._

"Ah!"

I opened my eyes only to find myself blinded by the morning sun.

_Another dream again. Just who is that girl? Why did she look so sad?_

"Huh?" I turn my head towards the calendar unconsciously. With my eyes adjusting to the light I begin to focus on the date "Oh no! I can't be late!"

Dashing out of bed, I quickly prepare for my first day at Hope's Peak Academy.

...

[[Beautiful Days Piano Arrange]]

**Chiara Fenici**

We welcome you to Hope's Peak Academy as the **Super High School Level Voice Actor**. Home to the brightest and best students across the globe. Here our goal is to raise hope for not only you, but for our society as well. Our school offers the best resources to prepare you for a future of success. To attend our prestigious school two requirements are required:

Students must be attending or enrolling in high school.

Students must also be the best in their field of expertise.

No tuition fee is needed. Our school welcomes all students from any socioeconomic status.

We hope to see you soon!

Hard to believe I was actually able to make it into such a prestigious school. My eyes were still glued to the letter I had received several weeks ago. I was going to be attending the best school in the country!

Holding the letter back down I find my eyes staring-no admiring the large school. I felt as if I was dreaming.

_You can do this Chiara._

After taking a deep breath, I take my first step into what would be the best experience of my life...

The best exper...of...m...li...

Bes...exp...of...my...

...

* * *

**We're not dead! Animesworld and I have been busy preparing the story and choosing the Oc's. But we're happy to announce that the wait is now over!**

**Here is the roster of the student's that made it (in no particular order):**

**1) Sushii-Sushii's Oc: Chiara Fenici**

**2) Animesworld's Oc:**

**3) Animeworld's Oc:**

**4) Animesworld's Oc:**

**5)Shiroikage's Oc: Alexander Nightstallion**

**6) Shadowplayer390's Oc: Alvin Shinjo**

**7) Captain Pancake's Oc: Yukari Fujimoto**

**8) Vortex Oblivion's Oc: Nozomu Ikaruga**

**9) LadyGlitchy's Oc: Yuni Suukoi**

**10) Davaba21's Oc: Rya Solo**

**11) SnowCloud1827's Oc: Naoki Kinoshita**

**12) wmsm5ever's Oc: Hisoka Nakagawa**

**13) Shadow Meister's Oc: Hidori Ayasaka**

**14) ShyJoker's Oc: Asbell Lightsage**

**15) Paku159's Oc: Unmei Sekaii**

**16) Pikachushinx's Oc: Naomi Nakahara**

**Sorry if your Oc didn't make it! But we'll try to find a way to include them in the story as a minor part.**

**Also yes, I am aware Animesworld's Oc isn't written down yet. He is still in the process of finishing them. But don't worry, they should be done soon. I'm thinking of trying to set a schedule of when to update this story since both Animesworld and I are busy with school and life...I'm guessing like a chapter every week or every other week? Does that sound good for you guys?**

**Upupupu~ Get ready kids! Class is about to start!**


	3. Prologue: (Ab)normal days (2)

[[Memories Starry Promenade]]

_"I'm going to catch you!~"_

_The children were laughing._

_"Tee hee! Never!"_

_Laughing to their hearts content._

_"Tag you're it!"_

_Until..._

_"Hey, why did you stop running?"_

_Someone noticed her._

_"That girl. Who is she?"_

_One by one, the children stopped._

_"What girl?"_

_Many of them confused by the boy's question._

_"The one behind the window."_

_Immediately their faces were filled with mixed emotions._

_"You mean you don't know?"_

_Few filled with curiosity._

_"No."_

_While others we're filled with fear._

[[Music Halts]]

...

H...huh?

_My head. It feels fuzzy._

Am I dreaming again? Or is this real?

I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar setting. Grape vines hung up across the room. Tables that looked like desks with a fancy white table cloth thrown over it. And plates with eating utensils at each table. Though it looked like a cafe you could easily tell it was a classroom from the chalkboard at the front of the room.

_Oh no! I didn't fall asleep in class did I?-Wait...I don't remember even coming to class._

Suddenly I heard something fall.

_What was that?_

Looking in down I noticed that I had dropped something.

"My Acceptance Letter," Picking it up I observed it again to only find something new was written on it.

**Class has started.**

All written in what appeared to be blood.

[[1-19 Despair Syndrome]]

Immediately my instincts were to run. Run far, far away...but I couldn't. Because my body was frozen in fear. My heart began to race. My mind began to flood with questions. My palms began to get sweaty.

_I got to get out of here!_

Taking baby steps, I begin to make my way out of the classroom and through the halls. It reminded me of the festivals that would be held in school after exams. Confetti spread across the floor, flyers and balloons hung up, not to mention the classroom I woke up in was set up like an Italian cafe. As I observed the flyers I could tell the school really admired their mascot.

_Monokuma? Hmm, what an odd name._

Making my way down the hall all I could hear was my breathing and heart beat, along with my footsteps that echoed. It was so dark that I could barley see from all of the flyers covering the windows.

_What the-?_

As I went to take the flyers down I found that they were glued to the window. It wouldn't come off.

_What kind of flyers are these? They won't budge at all!_

Suddenly I heard footsteps from afar.

_What if its a killer? It must be a killer. He probably killed everyone else and saved me for last...Run...Run!_

Forcing my feet to move I ran in the opposite directions of the killer.

_Wheres the exit?!_

Then, I began to hear the footsteps pick up in pace. He was following me.

_Oh no! I got to hide!_

Just when things couldn't get worse, the doors to the classrooms were locked.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

Door after door, I tried to open each of them. But none would open. After trying the fifth door, I felt some relief to see the door opened but-

[[Music Halts]]

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Huh?!"

I immediately fell backwards and on my bottom.

_Please don't kill me. I'm not a bad person! Please! Please!_

"Are you okay?"

Slowly, I lifted opened my eyes and lifted my head to meet a guy with reddish-orange eyes. It was a little hard to see his clothing but I was close enough to see his red tie that was over his gray vest and dark dress shirt. He also appeared to have gray hair with some of it covering the rise side of his face.

[[Dangan Ronpa Beautiful Dead]]

"Sorry about that," he said as he extended his hand out to me "I didn't mean to scare you."

At first I hesitated, but after taking a deep breathe I took his hand "W-who are you?"

"My name? Ahh yes, its Nozomu Ikaruga."

**Nozomu Ikaruga**

**Super High School Level: Funeral ****Counselor**

"Oh. I'm Chiara Fenici...N-nice to meet you."

"Really?" Nozomu looked surprised "So you're the Super High School Level Voice Actor? I never would've expected a famous voice actor like you to be so timid."

_Do I really come off as timid?_

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't be, I wasn't trying to insult you."

"Hey Nozomu...If you don't mind me asking, are you a student of Hope's Peak Academy too?"

"Why yes I am. I'm the Super High School Level: Funeral Counselor."

"Funeral Counselor...sounds creepy."

"So I've been told." He looked a bit annoyed at that comment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you. P-please, forgive me."

Nozomu sighed "Its alri-"

"**Hey!**"

I suddenly felt my whole body jump "Ahh!" Turning around Nozomu and I face another guy with straight purple hair pulled into a short ponytail and piercing brown eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a dark violet jacket with his sleeves rolled up over a light brown hoodie with his arms poking out. He also had dark violet boots to match and long brown pants. But what really stood out was the green bandanna he was wearing and his lightning bolt shaped pendant.

"Though I heard somebody. Where you the one who was running?" he asked.

_You mean this was the guy I was running away from?_

"You must be another Hope's Peak Academy student too," Nozomu stated.

The guy smiled proudly "Yep! Names Hodori Ayasaka. Nice to meet cha!"

**Hodori Ayasaka**

**Super High School Level: Pharmacologist**

"Oh yeah. I've heard about you too." Nozomu pointed out.

"y...know...too?"

"What was that?" he asked.

I raised my voice "You know him too?"

"A little. He appears in the news every now and then for the rewards hes received in his career. Hes the Super High School Level Chemist-or Pharmacologist."

"Yep. I'm the best as what I do! But enough about me. Tell me are your names?"

"I'm Chiara Fenici...Super High School Level: Voice Actor."

"Nozomu Ikaruga. Super High School Level: Funeral Counselor."

"Eh? Funeral Counselor? Sounds cr-"

"Ahh h-hey Hodori! H-have you seen any other students around?" I asked. I didn't want anymore feelings getting hurt today.

"Huh? Yeah, I just met up with a small group of them not too long ago. They sent me to look for anybody else that might be suck in this school."

"I see," said Nozomu.

"S-stuck? You mean none of the exits aren't opening up?" I asked.

For a moment, Hodori paused "...Its better if you see it for yourself. Come on, follow me."

...

After following Hodori down several hallways we made it to a more open spacious room. There was more light in the room along with a few plants, sofas and coffee tables. What made the room stand out was the huge red banner that was hung on the ceiling.

Welcome Students, it said.

_This must be the school commons._

"Awww!" cried what sounded like a petite girl.

"Something troubling you?" asked another voice that sounded like it belonged to a gentleman

"If I knew there was going to be a festival I would've dressed up more!"

"But Miss Yuni, you're already beautiful. No silly material things would make you more stunning than you are now." Immediately I recognized the petite girl.

_Yuni?! As in SillyYuni from Youtube?_

To be honest. I was a fan of hers. Her Cosplay videos were some of the best I've ever seen along with some of her animations.

"Awe stop it!~"

"Ugh, you are such a flirt," spoke another voice.

"Hm? Do I detect jealously Miss Yukari?"

"Ha! In your dreams Mr. Pillsbury Doughboy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh, hey guys. I'm back with a few more students." Hodori interrupted as he, Nozomu and I made our way down the revolving staircase that was decorated with red, white and black paper flowers.

"Its about time," sighed a girl with long, wavy golden brown hair.

"Yay! More people!"

"Well, well. Another beautiful lady to grace us with her presence."

"-!P-please..." I stuttered as my eyes darted down to the floor. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Don't over think it. He says that to all of the girls." I nodded my head and made a mental note of that. "Anyways, I'm Yukari Fujimoto. The Super High School Level: Archer."

**Yukari Fujimoto**

**Super High School Level: Archer**

From what I could see, Yukari was a bit hot-headed...Hm, or maybe its her red eyes that makes her appear that way-but I could tell she means well. Yukari wore a green button down sweater on top of a clean white shirt with brown hunter boots. She also had a green hat on too that reminded me of an old american cartoon...what was it? Raven Hood?

"Miss Yukari. Your insults know no bounds," he chuckled.

The guy's voice definitely match his appearance. He had what sounded like a European accent and gave off this gentleman vibe with his ocean-green eyes and his long blonde hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, which rested over his left shoulder. His bangs covered half of his right eye while the left was tucked behind his ear.

He wore a long loose fitting white t-shirt with a red bird printed on the bottom left with a black and white checkerboard belt. He also had black jeans with a pair of matching black shoes and a white leather watch.

"How do you do, the name is Alexander Nightstallion. Super High School Level: Pastry Chef."

**Alexander Nightstallion**

**Super High School Level: Pastry Chef**

"May I ask, what is your name?"

"Chiara Fenici...Su...High School...Lv..."

"Excuse me?"

I raised my voice "Chiara Fenici! Super High School Level: Voice Actor!"

"Thats more like it. Well done Chiara." Alexander smiled. I smiled in return and nodded.

"And I'm Nozomu Ikaruga. Super High School Level: Funeral Counselor."

"And I'm Yuni Suukoi! The Super High School Level: Youtuber!"

**Yuni Suukoi**

**Super High School Level: Youtuber**

Just like in her videos, Yuni had mint green dyed hair that was tied up in a cute messy bun that was held up with a big red bow with colored contacts. The left eye green and the right eye pink. She wore a long bright pink sundress that went down to her knees and beautiful decorated nails. Though I have to say, shes a little bit shorter than I thought she would be. She looked to be around 4'9".

"I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity...Nice to meet you Miss Yuni." I said.

"No, no! No need for the Mrs. or Miss, just call me Yuni!~"

"Right!" I replied as we shook hands.

"So is this all of us?" Yukari asked.

"I believe so," Alexander said "Though I'm assuming there are more students probably lost in the building."

"Can't blame them. The hallways are pretty dark," Hodori pointed out.

"I have an idea." I spoke out "Lets look for the Electricity Room. I-if we turn on the lights we'll have an easier time finding everybody else."

"Thats not a bad idea," Nozomu agreed "We should split up to cover more ground."

"Then lets break into groups of two. One group will stay here in case anymore students pass by and the others will go look for the Electricity Room," Hidori said.

"I'll stay here. My legs are pooped from all the walking!" Yuni sighed as she collapsed onto the couch.

"I shall stay too," Alexander said.

"Alright then, I'll go with Chiara and search the right wing," said Yukari.

"Right," nodded Hodori "Lets meet back in an hour."

We nodded and took off.

"Come on, lets find it before they do." Yukari spoke competitively.

"Uhm, okay," I agreed.

"Ne, Zanny. I'm going to take a nap, wake me up if somebody comes," Yuni yawned.

"I would prefer if you just called me Alex," Alexander sighed. He cleared seemed annoyed by the nickname.

...

"Wow! Yukari look!" I gasped.

"This isn't the time to be wandering around," Yukari snapped.

I was taken back by her comment "I-It'll only be a second...I- I promise!" Yukari stopped walking and poked her head into the room.

"This is the cafeteria?" she asked in disbelief. It looked as if it came right out of the cover of a magazine. Despite most of the lights weren't on, a couple were flickering so you could see most of the room. Well besides the back "Its beautiful..."

"Do you think someone is in here?" I asked as my voice echoed through the room.

"Probably not. I think we would've heard someone by now. Now come on, lets go-"

"...!"

"Hello?" I called out.

"H-he...!"

"T-theres someone here!" I gasped.

"H...help!"

"Its coming from the back!" Yukari noticed. Cautiously, we make our way towards the back. Being careful of not tripping over anything that might be hidden in the dark.

"Hey! Are you there?" Yukari shouted.

"In...kitchen!" I heard. As I reached the end of the room. I carefully walked in the direction of the voice, using the wall to guide me.

"Where are you?" I asked as I slowly opened a door. It was too dark to tell what was in the room but I assumed it was the kitchen.

"I-its too dark..." I could clearly the voice. It belonged to what sounded like a soft-spoken boy.

"Its okay, just follow the sound of my voice." I told him.

Slowly, but surely I began to hear him make his way towards me.

"Did you find him Chiara?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my foot. Reaching my hand out, I help the boy to his feet and with Yukari's help we make it out of the kitchen. Once we made it back into the hallway we were able to see who was lost in the dark. Though he had a soft voice, his appearance contradicted it. He had a very strong-toned upper body with a baggy long-sleeved sailor uniform. It was white with a blue collar and blue trimmed around the edges. Along with his sky blue tie he had sky blue eyes to match and a pair of white dress pants with running shoes. He also wore a sailor hat over his nicely combed dark brown hair.

"Are you okay? I asked. He nodded.

His voice was shaky "I...uhm...I'm so sorry. I'm not used to people."

_Hes timid..._

Immediately I knew how to handle this.

I held out my hand and smiled "I'm Chiara Fenici."

Slowly he reaches for mine and shakes it "Uhm...Hisoka...Hisoka Nakagawa. S-super H...S...ool L...el: Sai..." he says as his voice got notability lower.

"Speak up," Yukari spoke in a harsh tone.

"I-I'm the Super High School Level: Sailor!" he shouted "Ah-! S-sorry."

**Hisoka Nakagawa**

**Super High School Level Sailor**

"A-are you guys...students too?" he asked while fidgeting.

"Yeah. I'm the Super High School Level: Voice Actor."

"And I'm Yukari Fujimoto. Super High School Level: Archer..." Yukari looked unsure of what to do. Looking away she extends her hand out.

Hisoka looked a bit confused.

"H-hurry up and shake my hand!" she yelled.

Hisoka jumped at her sudden outburst and shook her hand...

"Oww-!" but he gripped her hand too tight.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

Yukari took her hand back and rubbed it, in attempt to take the pain away "Come on. Lets get to Electricity Room." As Yukari stomped off I turned and saw Hisoka on the verge of tears.

"I-its okay! She means well," I told him "Come on. Lets go."

After rubbing the tears, he nods and follows us from behind.

* * *

**I'm breaking up the introductions into two chapters (maybe three but hopefully not) since I have a problem with making things too detailed. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter of the story! Despair is on the horizon people! Its coming! Get ready everybody! I might have the next chapter up by this weekend since I'm on Spring Break. But no promises cause neither I nor AnimesWorld want to disappoint you. Buut yeah, thats about it for now. Reviews, cristsiam, and grammer nazis are welcome to write their opinion. But don't be harsh lol.**

**SnowCloud1827: You're welcome! And thanks! You did a great job creating your Oc. Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter. **

**Vortex Oblivion: Thank you :D Hope you enjoy the story**

**Shirokage: Thanks! I have to say, your Oc reminds me of Sebastian from Black Butler. Its awesome xD**

**Pikachushinx: Thank you! And don't worry, despair is on the way lol**

**Neisan Rimu: Thanks! And yeah, but we didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever for the story to be updated. Don't worry, Animesworld and I are working on a way for the Ocs that weren't accepted to be part of the story somehow (though it'll be a small minor part). Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

**wmsm5ever: Thank you! Hope I made Hisoka stay in character xD hope you like the story!**

**Captain Pancakes: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**mrean22: Thanks! Animesworld and I tried to pick Ocs that had unique different talents**


	4. Prologue: (Ab)normal days (3)

[[Dangan Ronpa Beautiful Dead]]

"Wow...this place is pretty amazing," I spoke in awe.

After the little incident in the cafeteria. The three of us had discovered a hallway filled with art classrooms. The hallway was decorated with beautifully detailed arches that had an angel on each of them...sort of. Instead of having baby faces, they had the mascot Monokuma's face on them. There was also more red, white and black balloons hung up on the ceiling too, along with even more posters and flyers covering up the windows inside the classrooms...so much for sunlight.

_The time and effort that must have gone into decorating the school...I wish I was good with art._

As we walked through the hallway we passed a painting room, ceramic room, drawing room, pretty much anything that had to do with art was in the hallway.

"Whats that Hisoka?" I asked as he squatted down to pick something up.

"Uhh...s-sculpture?" Shrugging his shoulders he then holds the clay sculpture out to me.

"Hm..." I began as I turned the figure around "It looks like the schools mascot. I think his name is Monokuma, right?"

"Hey!"

Jumping in fear, I nearly almost drop the sculpture "Ahh! Y-yukari! W-whats wrong?"

"Did you numskulls forget what were looking for?" she snapped "Come on! We got to find the Electricity Room before the guys do."

"I...I'm so sorry. I must be s-slowing you guys d-down," Hisoka sighed as his head drooped down.

Immediately, I could see Yukari was taken back by her own words "..."

"U-uhh-Hey guys! Cheer up! The sooner we find the Electricity Room the sooner we can go home...r-right?" I knew I wasn't the best at lifting people's moods but nevertheless. I always made an attempt to do so.

Hisoka's mood went from bad to worse. Tears began to flow down from his eyes...Okay, maybe I'm pretty bad at consoling others.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered "I'm sorry!"

_Oh no! What do I do? I made Hisoka cry!_

"Uhm-uh...How about we..." I was lost with words. I felt completely bad for making Hisoka cry, but I felt even more guilty that I couldn't cheer him up. Turning my head I look to Yukari for help, but as I was turning I found myself faced with a stranger.

"Ahh!" Without warning, I accidentally drop the Monokuma sculpture.

"Sorry," the girl spoke calmly.

"N-no, no...i-its okay." I told her while catching my breath. Getting a better look at her, I noticed the skull and crossbones that was on her loose black shirt. Over her shirt she wore a denim jacket with a silver pentagram pendant that she seemed to unconsciously play with in her right hand. She also worse jeans that were rolled up at the end with white socks and plane black lace-up running shoes. Her hair was also up like mine, but she had her black hair tied into two pig tails.

Her appearance was a bit intimidating...

_I wonder if she is as hot-headed as Yukari._

"Where did you come from?" Yukari asked.

"Over there," she said while pointing to the drawing room "I though I heard people out here."

"The D-draw..ing r-room?" Hisoka asked. The girl nods her head.

"Yes. We were looking at some of the drawings until we heard you guys."

"We?" I asked. Was someone else with her? Right on cue, another students steps out of the drawing room to greet us.

"I heard a crash. Is everyone okay?" he asked while walked toward us. As he got closer I noticed his messy brown hair and black eyes. Under his white lab coat that stood out in the dimly lit hallway, he wore a white shirt with a brown pullover sweater over it along with black pants.

_I wonder if he has a talent like Hodori._

The lab coat made him look like a doctor in a way.

"Hm? Whats this," he wondered as he bent down to the remains of the Monokuma sculpture.

"I f-found it o...t...gr..d," murmured Hisoka.

"Hm?"

"He said he found it on the ground," Yukari told him.

"I see. Oh well, accidents happen I suppose." Suddenly, he turned his attention to me "Ah! You're bleeding."

"I-I am?!" I gasped. Looking down I notice a cut on my hand "Oh no!"

"Does it hurt?" he asked "Here, let me take a look at it." Grabbing my hand he slowly puts pressure around my wound.

I winced in pain "Ow, it stings..."

"I see," he whispered as he observed my hand "You appear to have a low tolerance to pain. Cuts like these can be cured with a simple bandage and proper cleaning. However, if it were to get infected bacter-"

"Alright already," Yukari moaned in annoyance "We get it."

"Ah-I'm so sorry," he apologized. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a bandage and hands it to me "Here. This should stop the cut from bleeding in the meantime."

"Oh, t-thank you...?"

"Oh geez," he mumbles as he scratched his head in embarrassment "I'm really out of it today aren't it. How could I forget to introduce myself..."

"For a teenager, he sure knows how to ramble like an old person," Yukari whispered as the guy continued rambling. Blissfully unaware of her comment.

"...For me to forget something so minuscule as my own name. Me! Naoki Kinoshita."

**Naoki Kinoshita**

**Super High School Level: Neuropsychologist**

"I mean. I'm a Neuropsychologist! Surely one such as myself would-"

"Shut up already!" Yukari yelled.

"Ahh!" Hisoka gasped in fear.

"Haha...how embarrassing," Naoki chuckled nervously.

"So...uh...w-whats you're name?" I asked the girl.

"Me? I'm Naomi Nakahara. Super High School Level: Animator."

**Naomi Nakahara**

**Super High School Level: Animator**

"R-really?!" I gasped "I-its nice to meet you! I'm C-chiara Fenici." Though I've never met her in person, I've voiced a couple characters in her animations. Needless to say her animations were the best I've ever seen. They're so good that that put Yuni's animations to shame.

"So you're Miss Fenici? Its a pleasure to meet you in person." she says as she shakes my hand. I felt like I was meeting another celebrity today.

_I can't believe this isn't a dream! Kyaa! This is amazing!_

"H-hisoka Nakagawa. S-super High School L-level: S-sailor." He stutters, trying his best to keep his voice from dropping low.

"Yukari Fujimoto. Super High School Level: Archer."

"Wow. Its nice to meet people with such unique talents," Naoki said "I wonder, are there other students in the building?"

I nodded my head "Y-yeah! In fact, we were looking to see i-if there were any other students stuck here too."

"But we're also looking for the Electricity Room too," Yukari added on.

"The Electricity Room?" Naomi asked.

"Are you sure you want to go down there?" Naoki questioned.

"Y-yeah..." Hisoka said "I-its t-too dark here..."

Yukari crossed her arms "You make it sound like its dangerous."

"Naoki. Maybe we should just show them, where it is." Naomi told him.

"Good idea. Come on, its just down the next hallway."

...

After the quick walk, we finally made it to the entrance to the Electricity Room...but-

[[Despair Syndrome]]

"You mean its down there?" I asked in disbelief. Looking down the wooden dusty stairs was nothing but a dark abyss. It was a lot more darker than the cafeteria...

Naomi nodded her head.

"Do you still want to go?" Naoki asked.

"Well we don't have much of a choice." Yukari stated.

_I wish I could be bold like her...She doesn't even sound scared._

"Well if you guys are going, then I'll come too," spoke Naomi.

_Is everyone really going down there?_

Glancing at Hisoka, I could tell he was scared too. But unlike me he had a certain look...a look of determination and strength.

"Ladies first," Naoki said as he held his hand to the door. Yukari and Naomi headed down first. Then Hisoka.

"Be careful everyone," Naomi warned us.

"Chiara?" Naoki called out "Are you coming?"

Slowly, but unwillingly I nodded my head.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." Naoki told me as he smiled.

_Even Naoki doesn't seem phased...I must really be pathetic._

Taking a deep breath, I put my first foot onto the wooden stairs. It was a bit wobbly, and some of the stairs made a squeaky, screeching noise. But nevertheless, I forced myself to keep moving.

"G-guys..." I stuttered as I griped onto the wooden railing of the stairs "A-are you still here?"

"Yeah were here," Naomi said as he voice echoed off the walls.

"I think we've reached the bottom," Yukari said as her shoes came into contact with a solid, concrete floor.

"Here, lets use the wall to guide us." Naomi suggested "There has to be a switch somewhere."

"Y-yeah..." Hisoka agreed.

"Uhh..." I began "C-can I wait here? By the staircase?" I asked.

"Don't worry Chiara. There isn't anything to be scared of," I heard Naoki voice say.

"B-but I..."

"Leave her alone Naoki. If she wants to wait let her wait." Yukari spoke out.

"If you say so," he sighed. My heart raced. Even though I was safe sitting on the staircase, I couldn't see anything. I was scared. Anything could be hidden. There could be someone in front of me and I wouldn't even know.

**Clack! Clack!**

_Ehh? Footsteps?_

"H-hello?" I stuttered as my grip on the stairs got tighter.

"Hey! I'm lost. Can you help me?" spoke an unfamiliar voice. It sounded like it belonged to a male.

_Can I trust him?_

This kind of reminded me of how Yukari and I met Hisoka earlier.

"Y-yeah. J-just follow the sound of my voice." My voice was shaky.

"Gotcha!"

_He sounds nice...Maybe he's another student too!_

"Are you there?" the voice asked.

"Y-your getting closer," I told him as the volume of his voice increased.

"Marco!" he chanted.

"W-whos marco?" Suddenly, I felt the presence of somebody near me. It was like he-"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

[[Music Halts]]

As I screamed my lungs out in terror, the lights turned on simultaneously.

[[Dangan Ronpa Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]]

"You're supposed to say Polo," the boy said. Without warning, I slapped his hand away and pushed him away with all of my strength.

_H-he...He touched my... _

Immediately crossed my arms over my chest.

"Chiara!" Naomi yelled as she ran to my aid "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I...he...I...uhh.." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. My heart was racing with my thoughts.

"Did something happen?!" I heard a voice from upstairs.

Then, I heard Hodori's voice "Whats going on?! I heard someone scream!"

I was in complete disbelief of what just happened.

_He...he just..._

I found myself staring at the boy with long silver hair that reached to his ankles. His hair had a spectrum of several shades of different colors hair. From silver to red. It was like staring at a rainbow, in an odd way. He also had an ahoge too!

_Wait-he? His hair is too pretty to be a guys._

He also had lots of bandage and wraps that covered the left side of his face. Even from His shoulder all the way to his left hand was covered too.

_What happened to him?_

"Hmmm..." he said as he stared at the hand I had shoved away.

_I-is he still thinking about it?!_

"What the heck is going on here?!" Hodori shouted.

"Hmmmmm..." it was clear the guy was really concentrating on something "...Ah! I got it!"

"Got what exactly?" asked Nozomu.

"You're a 36-B!" he gasped staring directly at me "Not bad. It could be bigger, but I'm not too picky with-"

"You pervert!" Suddenly, the guy found himself on the floor with Yukari's foot stomping on his face.

"E-excuse me?" Naoki wondered.

"W-who..." Hisoka began.

"You know what, forget I asked." Nozomu sighed.

"Who is this pervert?" Naomi pondered as she crossed her arms.

"Kyoki Ayashiro!" he chanted while giving her the peace sign "The Super High School Level: Rettousei!"

**Kyoki Ayashiro**

**Super High School Level: Rettousei**

"You mean this imbalance this one of us?" Yukari said with an I-can't-believe-what-I-just-heard tone.

_You can say that again..._

* * *

**Oh! If you guys are wondering. Rettousei means "bad student" in japanese. He is also Animeworld's Oc. I know there were only three introductions in this chapter but I shall finish the rest of it in the next chapter and hopefully the prologue of the story! Annnd, since its taking three chapters to introduce the characters I'll try to get the next chapter out by...this weekend? **

**As always, grammer nazis and reviews are always welcome...but again, please don't be too harsh xD**

**I feel like I'm forgetting to say something else...Oh well, maybe it wasn't that important. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Snowcloud1827- Sure you can hug her ^_^ but you'd probably have to ask her so she doesn't get scared lol. Did I keep Naoki in character? Hope so, anyways glad you like the story so far :D **

**Guest- Thank you guest!**

**Fourthmind- Sorry your oc didn't make it. Anyways, glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you continue to read the story lol ^_^**

**Shyjoker- She'll appear in the next chapter without a doubt. Don't worry :) And thank you!**

**CaptainPancakes- Wow, its only been a chapter and Hisoka has been shipped with two people already haha xD And thanks for the review. Oh and thanks for letting me know about the spelling errors. I would've never noticed.**

**LadyGlitchy- Thank you! I have to say, I love Yuni's character. Shes a nicer version of Saiyonji (except ten times more better).**

**Shiroikage- Thanks for the review! Lol I couldn't resist saying it. His talent reminded me of the Pillsburry Doughboy xD**

**Shadowplayer360- Thanks for letting me know about that! I would've never caught it. If you ever see anymore errors could you let me know? xD haha anyways thanks for the review!**


	5. Prologue: (Ab)normal days (4)

**Edit: Just made a small mistake in the previous chapter. Naoki has brown hair, not black. Now-enjoy!**

* * *

[[Dangan Ronpa Beautiful Dead]]

"Say it..." growled Yukari.

"But-"

Yukari immediately pushes her foot down more against Kyoki's head "Say. It."

Kyoki puffs his cheeks out "No! I don't wanna."

"Just apologize already."

_Who said that?_

"Hmph!" Kyoki grunts as he sticks his tongue out.

Shifting my head to the right, I find myself staring at another unfamiliar face. She had straight chocolate brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. To match her hair she had a lot of dark clothing on such has her dark brown jacket, pants and her tie that had an 'X' on it, which was over her white shirt.

_Wow...she looks so cool. Like, like a rock star!_

"Do you have no shame?" Nozomu asked.

"If hes going to act like a child, then lets treat him like one." said another voice that caught my attention. He sounded like he had something in his mouth. Like, candy or something. Drifting my eyes, I noticed a guy wearing a black and white masquerade mask. He had black hair with bangs that partially covered his right eye. To match his mask he wore a grey long sleeve and a black jacket with black gloves. He also wore a pair of torn jeans, and sneakers.

_I wonder why hes wearing a mask...would it be okay for me to ask? No, maybe I shouldn't...I bet he has a deep dark secret-ugh, stop it Chiara! _

"Good idea Alvin!" Hodori shouted.

**Alvin Shinjo**

**Super High School Level: Confidant [Secret-Keeper]**

"Alright listen kid, if you apologize to this nice young lady I'll give you some candy," Alvin said as he pulled out a bag of sweets from his pocket.

"Candy?!" Yukari and Kyoki shout simultaneously. Though, I think Yukari's reaction was more of disbelief then Kyoki, who was grinning like a child.

"Alvin, lets be serious here-" Nozomu was then interrupted.

"Ooo! Ooo! Gimme!" Kyoki whined he reached his hand out.

_He actually agreed to that?!_

"Apologize fist," Alvin told him.

Everyone was either in disbelief or shock. Once Yukari took her foot off of Kyoki, he then got on up to face me and said:

"I'm sorry...uhh-"

"C-chiara. Chiara Fenici," I still had trouble even making eye contact with him.

"Whoa, sounds foreign...nice," Kyoki replies, whispering the last part.

"Good boy," Alvin says as he throws Kyoki a piece of candy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you guys?" Naomi asks, referring to Hidori and the others.

"I am Asbell Lightsage. Super High School Level: Rock Idol."

**Asbell Lightsage**

**Super High School Level: Rock Idol**

"Alvin Shinjo. Super High School Level: Confidant."

"Hey Alvin," Naoki began "If you don't mind me asking, whats with the mask?"

"I have my reasons," he simply replies.

"I see you live up to your talent very well," Naoki laughs with joy "I must say, we have quite an interesting group of people. Wouldn't you agree?"

"We can't forget Yuni and Alexander," Hodori said.

"W-whos. T-that?" Hisoka stuttered.

"They're students. Just like us," Nozomu told him.

"Well then, lets go meet them." Naoki said "I'm sure they must be friendly people."

"Agreed," Naomi says.

One by one everyone walks up the stairs. Just as I was about to follow behind I feel someone gently grabbing my wrist.

I turned my head to see Kyoki smiling.

"Uuh..." I was unsure of what to say. I wonder what was making him smile like that. Was it the candy?

"...I'm not sorry." he says.

"W-wha-"

"But if it makes you feel better I think you have nice curves! Not too big, not too small!"

"I-!"

"Hehehe!~" he runs up the stairs to catch up with the group. It took a moment, but after replaying what he just said to me in my head I finally caught on.

_P-pervert!_

...

"My, my. You guys have picked up a lot of people on the way," Alexander said.

"I could say the same for you guys too," Nozomu replied.

"S-so is this all of us?" I asked looking around.

"It appears so," Alexander nodded.

"In this ginormous school?" echoed a young girl's voice. Alex moves out of the way to show another petite girl. Though she was a bit taller than Yuni by a few inches she was shorter than me but an inch. She had long flowing blonde hair tied in twin tails along with a bunny clip in her hair, but what caught my attention was her white fluff ball scarf that she wore over her short pink dress that revealed most of her chest and upper thighs...To be honest, it was a little too provocative. But she also wore black stockings,and white lovechild boots.

"Whoa...Nice outfit," Kyoki told her.

"Pervert!" Yukari said as she slapped the back of his head "Don't you know its impolite to stare?"

Kyoki sticks his tongue out at Yukari "You're not the boss of me!~" Yukari found herself glaring daggers at Kyoki.

"Its okay," the girl began "I forgive you, uhh...?"

"Kyoki Ayashiro!~" he chanted as he gave her the peace sign.

The girl chuckled "Unmeii Sekaii. Super High School Swimsuit Model."

**Unmeii Sekaii**

**Super High School Level: Swimsuit Model**

"Uhh hey, lets try not to get off topic" Hodori chuckled nervously.

"Sorry...Anyways, as I was saying, we can't really be the only ones in here! Surely there are teachers and other students, right?" Unmeii continued.

"I agree with her," Asbell concurred "In a place this big there has to be more people here."

"Thats what I thought at first but..." Hodori then paused.

[[Dangan Ronpa 1-19 Despair Syndrome]]

"But what?" Alvin asked.

"While I was searching the school earlier, I noticed something peculiar."

"And that is?" Naomi wondered.

"One, all of the windows are covered with posters and advertisements. And two...**Theres no way out of here**."**  
**

"W-what?!" I gasped.

"No way! I don't believe that. They created fire exits for a reason you know!" Yukari shouted.

"I have to agree with with Miss Yukari on that," Alexander stated "Unless you have some solid evidence of this I believe your statement is nothing but a fairy tale."

"Yeah...thats just silly...Silly Hodori," Yuni laughed nervously.

"No, hes right." another girl's voice interrupted "I can confirm that hes telling the truth."

"And you are...?" Nozomu began.

"Rya Solo. Super High School Level: Iaido Master."

**Rya Solo**

**Super High School Level: Iaido Master**

**(A/N: Iaido is a modern Japanese martial art which involves striking objects/opponents with a sword. Look it up for more information if your interested.)**

Rya had shaggy, silver hair that reached to her shoulders along with green eyes. To help tame her hair she had a white headband with a tiger across it. She carried a blue bag that appeared to contain her sword in it and another that probably held her uniform. She was also quite tall too, and wore a red long sleeved shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"After waking up in a classroom I immediately went to look for an exit. However, all of the exits were sealed off. Not only that but some of the floors and classrooms seem to be closed off too," Rya continued.

"You woke up in a classroom too?" Kyoki asked.

"I-I w-woke up in o-one t-too...Uhm-well n-no. I-it was actually the cafeteria." Hisoka stuttered.

"M-maybe the school is on lock-down?" I suggested.

"That is a possibility," Naoki said.

[[Music Halts]]

**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong**

"That was the school bell!" Yuni exclaimed.

"Shh!" Nozomu hushed her "This might be important."

"Attention students! This is an important announcement from the Headmaster. Report to the Gymnasium asap! I repeat, repeat to the Gymnasium asap!"

Suddenly. After that announcement. Silence filled the room. Everyone looked at each other with worried expressions filled with confusion.

_Was that really the headmaster? His voice sounded too...too whimsical...Like it was out of place...Maybe I'm over-thinking it again..._

[[Dangan Ronpa Welcome to Despair School]]

"I guess we should get going..." Naomi spoke.

"I concur," Alexander agreed "Let us head off."

One by one everyone headed down the hallway. First Naomi and Alexander, then followed by Yukari, Nozomu and Naoki.

Glacning at Kyoki, I noticed he was the only one who wasn't puzzled by the announcement "...A-aren't you scared?"

Kyoki looked at me as he rested his hands on his head "Scared?"

"I...n-nevermind..."

"Tell me!~" he shouted like a child.

"I...w-well...Maybe its just me but...the guy on the announcement. It didn't sound like the headmaster...maybe its just me. I don't know..."

"Hey." spoke a calm-serious voice. Looking down the hallway I see Alvin waiting with his arms crossed "Lets get going."

"R-right!" I replied back as I nodded my head. I jogged a bit to catch up with the others while Kyoki skipped casually-or well, he skipped with a care-free attitude. My heart was racing. I was scared again, yet I didn't have a solid reason to be. Was it because we were stuck in here?

After reaching the doors to the gymnasium, we all take a moment. And then enter.

...

[[Dangan Ronpa Despair Syndrome]]

The gym was decorated, like the school. Balloons, hung up at the top of the ceiling along with red, white and black streamers that went from one end of the room to the other. There were also bleachers one each side of the room. It was a spacious room...yet it had an uncomfortable vibe to it.

"Hey look!" Yuni exclaimed "Theres someone over there!" Pointing her finger to the other side of the gym was a guy with long vibrant silver hair with a black mix to it. Though we were far away to see his facial details, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that look like a vest with teal green lining underneath his white-sleeve dress shirt uniform. He was also wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a set of three dark red straps on each leg and the leg is torn ankle bottoms, a black belt and silver buckle around his wrist, and a pair of black shoes with green teal stripes. Oh and he had finger-less gloves too!

_Is he the one who called us here?_

"Hey!" Nozomu shouted. But the guy didn't respond.

"Yoo!" Hodori shouted next. Again, the guy did nothing. He didn't even glance our way.

"Perhaps you need to yell louder," Naoki suggested.

"Idiot, hes ignoring us." Alvin told him. Everyone's eyes were locked onto the guy. I could feel the tension rising among us.

_Is someone going to talk to him?_

I waited a few minuets. Nothing happened. Only whispers were shared in the group about who this guy could be.

"Maybe he called us here?" Unmeii thought.

"Thats unlikely," Rya spoke "Something would've happened by now if he did."

_Should I try talking to him?...What if hes bad-What if...what if..._

I shook my head. I knew I wouldn't find out if I stood here.

_I'm scared...but I want to know..._

After fighting the will to stay, I took baby steps toward the guy and away from the group.

"Chiara?" Asbell questioned as she noticed me break away from the group.

My heart was pounding in fear. My breathing was becoming shaky.

_Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid._

"H-hello..." I said. As expected, he didn't respond. I knew I had to be louder.

"Hey, I don't think this is a good idea." Naomi told me.

I knew they were right. For all I know he could be a killer...but I had to know. As I got closer, my body began to shake badly.

"E-excuse...e-excuse m-me..." I stuttered as I held my hands together and in front of me.

_I know he can hear me!_

Taking in a deep breath I suddenly did something out of character without the slightest thought or hesitation "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I ran. I ran like a mad bull. I blocked out the warnings of my peers. I blocked out my own thoughts. And-

...I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall. Immediately, hesitation came rushing in.

_W-what just happened? Why did I do that? I'm scared! I'm scared!_

Squirming to get out of his grip I noticed his left hand pinning my hands over my head, while his other hand cupped my chin upwards. I was forced to look directly into his bright crimson red eyes. It was terrifying. I wanted to cry.

"Chiara!" shouted a voice. I then heard footsteps rushing towards us.

_Whats he going to to? I'm scared! Help! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I-_

"I..." I whispered.

"Shut up," he spoke with a cold-distant tone.

[[Music Halts]]

Suddenly, my thoughts were silenced. And my body froze completely.

"What the-?!" Naoki gasped.

"Huh?!" Hodori shouted.

"Woohoo! Get it!~" Kyoki whistled.

"Did he just...kiss her?" Unmeii whispered.

"No way..." Naomi murmured.

_M-my first...kiss? I...I don't...u-understand...Why...How...When...Who...salihfsaomviodfopsdfjgpoisdfjgosdgm..._

"Hey! Who do you think you are assaulting girls like that?! Just who the hell are yo-" then Yukari was interrupted. The guy brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. It took me a second to realize what had happened because it all happened so fast. One minuet I was pinned against the wall and the next he appeared infront of Yukari.

Yukari then froze up from what happened. She became just as flabbergasted as me.

"My, my this is amusing," Alexander chuckled "Someone has managed to silence Miss Yukari."

The guy wiped his lips in disgust "That'll get you two to keep you quiet."

"Hey! Hey!" Kyoki shouted "What did Chiara's lips taste like?"

"Kyoki!" The group shouted in a behave-yourself tone.

"Who are you?" Nozomu asked in a demanding tone.

"My, oh my. Already bullying the nervous new student?" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

Nozomu took a step closer to him "I won't repeat myself again. Who are you?"

"Hmph," the guy smirked "Listen once, because I won't repeat myself again." from the tone he was speaking in you could tell he was mocking Nozomu. Nozomu glared at him in annoyance as the guy continued speaking "Nobuyuki Asakura. Super High School Level: Mercenary."

**Nobuyuki Asakura**

**Super High School Level: Mercenary**

"Upupupu~"

_That voice!_

"It looks like things are getting interesting already.~"

_Its the Headmaster!_

* * *

**So yeah...getting this chapter out on the weekend didn't work out. Sorry, I have my Ap test next week and I really have to study for that -_-" haha...and good news! The introductions are over and the prologue is almost over! I'll to my best to wrap it up next chapter so we can head into chapter one. Oh-! Speaking of chapter one, Animesworld and I have it all planned out! Anyways, as always reviews are welcomed along with grammer nazis. Seriously, everytime I get a review it makes me day (and probably Animesworld too) lol.**

**So guys, whos your favorite student?**


	6. Prologue: (Ab)normal days (5)

[[Monokuma Sensei's Lesson]]

"I haven't even been here for a minuet and we already got people kissing each other." spoke...the panda? I think...

"K-kissing?! More like sexual harassment!" Yukari shouted, with an obvious blush across her face.

_P-please don't say kiss!_

I felt myself cringe at the word. Up until now I thought I would have my first kiss with a nice guy that I knew, not a complete stranger.

"Did that bear just talk?!" Yuni gasped.

"Whoa...its so cute." Unmeii said in awe.

The panda held his paws to his mouth like he had gasped "W-whoa-I wasn't prepared for this. I knew I was good looking but I didn't expect someone to have eyes on me already."

"I don't think she meant it in that way," Hodori told the bear.

"Nope! I know it when I see it! I can see the lust in your eyes too. You thirsty Hodori?" The panda chuckled.

"Wha-?!" Hodori was speechless. Even I was taken back by the bear's words.

"This is amazing!" Naoki shouted "To think the human race has become so advanced to create a successfully functioning android! Tell me, what program did your creator use on you? Are you capable of feeling emotions? Pain? Sorrow? Happiness? Hunger-"

"Will you shut up already?!" Yukari shouted at Naoki "You're starting to give me a headache..."

"S-sorry," Naoki apologized.

"W-wait a mi...-" I was then interrupted by Asbell.

"Kyoki stop!" she shouted. Raising my head up, to get a better look I see Kyoki petting the stuffed animal and squeezing the stuffed animal.

"Ehh..." he began as his eyes analyzed the panda.

"Is he seriously..." Alvin didn't even finish his sentence. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"W-wha...h..do-"

Alvin looked at Hisoka "Speak up."

"I-" again, I was interrupted.

"He asked, what is Kyoki doing?" Naomi answered.

"Sorry," Kyoki said "You're too chunky for my taste."

"C-chunky?" the panda dropped his head in sadness.

"E-excuse me!" I shouted as I raised my hand.

"Something wrong Chiara?" Nozomu asked.

"N-no, I'm fine...I just have a question for the panda."

"Who are you calling a panda?!" the panda shouted while pointing his paw at me "Geez, you kids these days have no respect at all! I'll have you know that I am a grizzly bear!"

"Uhm...yes, well...its about Hodori..."

The grizzly bear tilted his head "Yeah what about him?"

[[Music Halts]]

"H-how did you know his name? I-I mean, I don't recall any of us ever introducing ourselves to you."

"Pinky here has a point," Nobuyuki agreed.

_Whats wrong with having pink hair?_

"I...never mind..." I couldn't even make a coherent sentence without Nobuyuki's intimidating glare looking at me. One wrong word and...

"Care to explain yourself?" Alvin asked the grizzly bear.

"Well what kind of headmaster would I be if I didn't even know my own students?" the bear chuckled.

[[1-19 Despair Syndrome]]

"Headmaster?" Naomi repeated.

"Aren't headmasters supposed to be old? Like grandpas?" Yuni asked.

Naoki was amazed "Whoa...he even comes with a scene of humor. I must meet your creator!"

"I don't think hes joking around," Alexander told him in a serious tone.

"Coffin boy is right, I'm the real deal!" the bear said "Anyways, now that everyone has gathered here its time for us to get things started!~"

"Get what started exactly?" Hodori asked.

"Our orientation of course! You didn't think you were going to sit in this school all day did you? I mean you can if you want, but then I'd get in trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Rya questioned.

"Upupupu..."

"I don't like where this is going," Unmei murmured with fear.

"So did you enjoy the little tour around the school?" the bear asked.

"T-theres...t-t-too many f-flyers..." Hisoka said with a shaky voice.

"What did you say?" Monokuma asked "You know, for a sailor you're pretty wimpy."

"..." Hisoka remained silent as his eyes began tearing up.

Rya began to take out her blade "I'm getting tired or his bear." Suddenly the sound of another knife or blade being drawn out was heard.

Kyoki immediately pointed to Nobuyuki "Whoa did you see that? He took it out like magic!"

"Ahh!" Unmeii and Yuni gasped in fear.

"Guys, lets be rational about this." Nozomu said.

Nobuyuki smirked "I don't remember you being in charge of my actions."

"I don't recall saying that I was," Nozomu snapped back.

"Hey, cut it out!" Asbell shouted "Killing each other isn't going to help us get out of here."

"Upupupu, ohh but it will." the bear chuckled.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"If you want to leave this school, then all you have to do is kill each other."

"You're starting sound just as crazy as him," Alvin sighed, referring to Kyoki.

"Hey! I'm not that crazy!"

"No I'm serious," the bear told him "How about I make things easier. I'll even let you guys kill each other any way you want. Suffocation, burn to death, stab, anything!"

"B-but why?" Unmeii stuttered "Why would we kill each other?"

"Its just for a game I'm planning in the future. Nothing big,"

"And what is the purpose of this game may I ask?" Alexander questioned.

"To spread despair of course!" the bear chuckled.

Yukari sighed "The more he talks, the most confused I get."

"Let me re-word it for you simple folk," the bear began "You're all basically lab rats for this game coming out soon. In other words, think of it as beta testing. You see, we're trying to figure out how we can spread despair to all parts of the world! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

_W-we? Who else is in on this?_

"So, hypothetically speak" Naoki began "If we were to commit murder then we can leave?"

"Yep! Just as long as you get through the class trial."

"Class trial?" Kyoki asked.

"I haven't worked out the full details yet, but if the murderer gets away without anybody figuring out he did it then only he will live. And if that happens all of you lab rats will be punished."

"Punished how?" Rya asked.

"Execution of course!"

[[Weekly Despair Magazine]]

"What?!" I gasped. My heart immediately dropped. L-like...die?

_But...who would want to do that? I-I can't even image..._

"Well you can count me out," Yukari spoke "I'm not playing."

"Me neither!" Yuni agreed.

"Upupupu, do you really think you have a choice?" the bear asked "Like I said, if you want to leave then all you got to do is kill someone. Its not that hard if you put your minds to it."

"Tch."

"Whats your problem?" Alvin asked Nobuyuki.

"Oh nothing," Nobuyuki smirked.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Nozomu said.

"Hmph. If you must know, I'm just wondering who is going to be killed first." Nobuyuki chuckled darkly "Who knows, maybe I'll have a go at this game."

"Ahh-" Hisoka gasped and began to silently cry.

Nozomu began to get annoyed "Nobody is going to die. Calm down."

"All words with empty meaning," Nobuyuki told him.

"Whats with this guy?" Asbell wondered.

"If you have already put your complete trust in each other than you're all trashier than you look," Noboyuki began "Only a fool would trust a stranger so easily."

"Yep! Especially since one of you guys is a mole," the bear chuckled.

"A mole?" Unmeii asked. Thinking he was referring to whack-a-mole.

"Hes saying there is a traitor among us," Naomi stated.

"Or two," the bear slipped out.

"Two?!" Alexander gasped.

Immediately I turned my head to look at everybody around me.

_Hes right...even Nobuyuki...I'm in a room full is strangers. I don't know what they're capable of doing...what if I die? They'll probably target me first...No! They should kill Yuni, shes tinier than me-no! What am I saying?_

I began to hold my head and close my eyes. I could feel a lump in my throat, my heat rate was increasing. I was scared.

_This can't be real. This has to be a nightmare. Theres no way this would happen in a school. Especially Hope's Peak Academy!_

"Just who are you?" Naomi asked the bear.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm Monokuma! You're headmaster!"

Monokuma...Now I remember!

_Hes the school's mascot...Those flyers and posters covering up the windows. It was all covered with pictures of him!_

"...No...no...I don't want to die!" Unmeii cried as she lost her balance "Ahh!"

"H-hey! Don't touch me!" Yuni gasped as she shoved Unmeii away from her.

"Guys, calm down. Trust me, nobody is going to kill anybody." Alvin said.

"And how do you expect us to trust you?" Yukari snapped "How can we trust somebody who is hiding their face being a cliche, stupid mask!"

"Cliche, stupid mask?" Alvin repeated "Hey!" Suddenly Alvin's arm went flying and hit Kyoki.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"I just wanted to see what you look like without the mask" Kyoki replied.

"Ahh!" Hisoka shouted in fear. His breathing was heavy, his body even began to shake "G...get away! Get away from me!"

Hisoka then ran out of the gymnasium.

"Why did you hit him?!" Asbell shouted.

"It was just an accident. He snuck up on me-"

"Yeah okay!" Yukari interrupted "Likely explanation."

"Will you shut your damn mouth for just a moment?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Monokuma shouted.

"Hmm lets see..." Naoki murmured as he held Monokuma up "I wonder what would happen if I-"

"NAOKI STOP!"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and everybody was pushed back from the impact, causing most of us to lose our balance.

"What just happened?!" Rya shouted.

"What the heck did you do?!" Hodori yelled at Naoki.

"N-nothing! I was just seeing if he had any pain receptors!" Naoki stuttered.

"You idiot!" Asbell yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Naoki apologized.

Soon, another voice was choked with tears and fled the room "I can't take it anymore!" Yuni was then next to run out of the room.

"Kyaaa!" Unmeii shouted as she followed behind Yuni.

[[Despair Syndrome]]

Soon, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. As we all stood around the remains of Monokuma, I began to feel the heavy tension in the air. It was filled with distrust and despair, along with glares and stares.

"I'm leaving," Yukari said.

"Agreed," Naomi added on.

After those two left, Hodori and Asbell left without saying anything else...eventually, everybody else left. Until it was just Nobuyuki and I.

"..." I held my fists up in defense.

"If I had to guess...I'd say that you'll die first Chiara." Nobuyuki stated.

"M-me?" I asked "W-why-"

"Isn't it obvious? Out of everybody here, you're the most pathetic one here. Standing there and hoping everything will disappear if you close your eyes. You disgust me."

"I..." A part of me agreed with him. While the other was deeply confused. As my eyes gazed at the floor I tried to find the right words to say...but I couldn't. Instead, I ran. Ran as far away as my legs would let me...because thats all I'm good at...running. Running away from the truth.

...

After the incident. I managed to find my room, and immediately collapsed onto the bed. I still couldn't shake off the fear and despair that was gripping tight onto me.

_What happens now...?_

Even though I was alone I could still feel the heavy tension in the air...and as the time passed by slowly, I could feel it becoming even heavier...until eventually, I fell asleep.

...

**Prologue: End**

**-Survivors-**

**Chiara Fenici**

**Nobuyuki Asakura**

**Alvn Shinjo**

**Yukari Fujimoto**

**Alexander Nightstallion**

**Yuni Suukoi**

**Unmeii Sekai**

**Hisoka Nakagawa**

**Nozomu Ikaruga**

**Hodori Ayasaka**

**Asbell Lightsage**

**Naomi Nakahara**

**Naoki Kinoshita**

**Kyoki Ayashiro**

**Rya Solo**

**-(Dangan Ronpa o.5)-**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was kind of hard for me to write out, plus I graduate high school in about a month so a lot is happening right now for me :O But in case you're confused, this game of mutual killing takes place before Dangan Ronpa. And like all games, they need beta testers. Anyways, I'm a little busy at the moment to write back to you all individually but thank you all for your reviews! And as always, reviews, and grammar nazis are welcomed :) See you guys next time! Oh, before I go if you want to see what Chiara looks like check out my deviant art page. I'll try to draw other characters like Nobuyuki, Hsoka, Yuni and some others in the future if I have time.**


End file.
